What Matters Most
by Mistiel
Summary: I changed pennames. This is the new one. (Sum) Kagome brings Inu-Yasha-tachi, and a few others, to her art class. And through art, each of them realize just what matters the most.


**What Matters Most**

By Keiyuki (formally MoonAngel 002) 

  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-Yasha-tachi. I do own the plotline.   
**Authors Note:** Yea I changed my name once again. But this time it's for good lol. I know I should be working on my chaptered fics, but I currently have other things going right now. And I had to write this out or I'd never get it done. Sorry if this seems short, I'll try to revise it later and make it longer. As always, I'll try to keep them in character as much as possible. Sort of AU I guess lol. *shrugs*   


* * * * *   


Inu-Yasha-tachi followed Kagome into the small room. Kagome looked about then turned to her friends, only to be greeted by four more figures. She smiled nervously and waved them into the room also. Kagome silently prayed that this would be a good experience. She hadn't expected Kouga, Kikyou, Sesshoumaru and Rin to follow them. She mentally shrugged and seated herself in a chair. The others slowly followed in suit. 

Inu-Yasha was none too thrilled to see any of the others ...well maybe Rin. She **was** just a child after all. He didn't really understand what she saw in his brother. Inu-Yasha sat down next to Kagome and glared daggers at Kouga. 

"So what exactly are we going to do Kagome-chan?" Sango asked as she fidgeted with her kimono. 

"Um well I thought you'd might like to know what it is I do for some of my classes in school. And ART class is one of them" She said happily. "I guess ... I just wanted to share part of my life with my friends. I mean, it's not everyday I get to bring my friends to the 20th century" She chuckled. 

"Um .. Kagome-sama ... why are they here?" Miroku said as he jerked his thumb towards the other four. 

"Uh .. well ... that's quite a good question" Kagome said as she looked towards them. 

"Rin wanted to see you" Sesshoumaru said coolly "Though I haven't the faintest idea **why**, but she does" 

"I came to take my woman back from dogbreath!" Kouga said as he got into battle stance. 

Kikyou shoved past the wolf youkai "I came to bring dogb--Inu-Yasha back to hell with me" 

"Oh ..um ok ..well I guess that will have to wait till after we're through .." she said as she walked away nervously. 

A Few minutes later the instructor came into the room holding a large clipboard. She greeted Kagome with a warm smiled and kind words. She turned to face the rather large group. She gave a few of them weird looks but decided to not say anything. She told them all to take a seat while she explained everything to them. 

"Konnichi-wa. I am Kyoukan-sensei and I will be your instructor for today. I am very happy Kagome-san has so many friends" She said happily. "Anyways, today's task is to show the class what matters most to you. You may use whatever art style you wish. Whether it be by sketch, watercolor, paint or clay sculpting. Which ever you choose will be up to you. You have until you all are finished" 

She walked over to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder "You are very lucky I do not have a class tonight" She said with a smile. "And over here is where you will be working" Kyoukan walked over to a row of separated cubicles. "This is where you will work. You will be separated from your classmates so you cannot copy each other's style or work. Also making it a complete surprise when your done!" 

Kyoukan walked over to the door and opened it. "Take all the time you need. You may start when ready. Kagome-san knows where everything is. Good luck and have fun!" She waved to the group and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. 

"Well, you heard her. Follow me and I'll show you where everything is at" Kagome said as she walked towards three very large sets of doors. She opened one of them and inside were various pencils, paper textures, colored pencils and colored chalk. She moved to the next one and revealed many shades of clay and a sculptors wheel. Behind the third door were many different sizes of easels, canvases, brushes and paints ranging from water color to oil and pastel. Each grabbed what they wanted. 

Kikyou grabbed a medium size canvas, watercolors and a few brushes. Sesshoumaru grabbed a fairly large hunk of clay and some oil paints and brushes. Kouga grabbed some paper and a few pencils. Sango also grabbed a fairly large hunk of clay and the sculpting table and drug it over to her cubicle. Miroku walked over and peered at the items carefully before grabbing a thin canvas, pencils and colored pencils. Inu-Yasha took the same, but also took the colored chalk and a ton more paper. 

Kagome giggled at how protective everyone seemed of their items. She turned to the cupboards and looked at what she wanted to use. She opted for paper and pencils for a quick sketch. She walked over to her cubicle and made sure everyone was settled in. 

"Kagome-chan .. what are these for?" Sango said as she pulled the curtain down in front of her. 

"Oh those! You pull those down behind you. So if someone needs to get up to get more ..whatever, they can't see what your making! Neat huh?" Kagome said as she smiled. 

"Very. Thanks Kagome-chan" She said as she pulled the curtain back in place. Everyone seemed to do the same thing. Kagome went back to her cubicle and pulled down her curtain and seated herself and started to sketch.   


* * * * *   


About an hour and a half later Kagome emerged from her cubicle and stretched. She grabbed her sketch and seated herself in a normal desk. She didn't think it'd take that long to do a sketch so simple, but she was wrong. "Being an artist sure is hard work" She said to herself. 

Soon after Kouga came out from his spot, flashed Kagome a toothy grin and sat in the seat opposite her. She hesitantly smiled back. After twenty minutes or so the rest of the group filed out, save for Inu-Yasha. He was still working, silently on his project. Kagome looked over the group and noticed most had their pieces covered or face down. 

Kouga sighed and got up from the desk and stalked over to where Inu-Yasha was. He smacked his hand on the side of the desk "Yo, you done or what? We're waiting on you dogbreath!" 

"Shit! Would you give me a fucking minute!" He swore. 

"Yea yea a minute, then I'm yanking this damn thing down whether your done or not!" Then he stalked back to his chair. 

True to his word, less than a minute later Inu-Yasha threw back the curtain and stalked over to the other seat next to Kagome. All the while shooting glares to the wolf. 

Kagome tapped her foot on the floor as she waited for Kyoukan to come back. She sighed and looked at the wall clock. It was now five in the evening. More than likely all the teachers were gone by now. Kagome shook her head and got up with her sketch in front of the group. 

"I don't think Kyoukan-sensei is coming back, so I'll go ahead and start. I'll name what method I used and what it is. You guys do the same." Kagome held out the sketch for everyone to see. "I chose to do a sketch. And I drew the Shikon no Tama. Right now, it's what matters most" She smiled sheepishly and sat back down. 

Sango got up and grabbed her covered work and walked to the front of the class. "I chose to do a sculpture" She withdrew the cloth to reveal a finely sculpted male and female figures. Both clad in youkai hunter attire. "I chose to sculpt me and Kohaku. He is what matters most to me" She smiled sadly, collected her work and sat back down. 

Kouga bounded up from his seat and strode to the front of the group. He set on the table his drawing. "I chose to draw" He said as he held it up. Inu-Yasha fumed as he seen the drawing. It was of Kouga holding down a injured Inu-Yasha with his foot "Because making Kagome my woman, is what matters most!" He said matter of factly before taking his things back to his seat. Inu-Yasha glared at Kouga as he walked by. 

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily as he got up from his seat. The things he did for the little girl. He set his sculpture down and took the cloth off to reveal a colorful and detailed Monarch butterfly. The girls, even kikyou, ooh'd and ahh'd at this fine piece of work. The guys gave him a puzzled look. He beckoned Rin to him and gave the sculpture to her. She squealed happily and hugged it to her chest. "Rin's happiness is what matters most" He said in a low voice. Then with Rin in tow, walked out the door. Everyone shrugged and waited for the next one. 

Miroku walked up and set his canvas on the easel he pulled forward. "I chose to use sketch in pencil, then color in with the colored pencils on this thin canvas" He pulled back the small cloth to reveal a beautiful sketch. It was of him standing behind a faceless pregnant woman with his arms wrapped around her torso. "A family is what matters most to me" He said quietly. 

"Ne, Miroku-sama, why is she faceless?" Kagome asked curiously. 

"Because no matter how many times I draw or sketch her face. And no matter how many colors I use, It could never be as beautiful as the real thing" He said this softly as he held Sango's gaze. She flushed slightly and turned away, trying to look annoyed. Miroku smiled slightly, took his sketch and went back to his seat. 

Kikyou got up from her spot and put her canvas on the easel. "I chose watercolors. It is of me taking Inu-Yasha to hell" She said monotonously. And sure enough that is what her picture shown. Kikyou dragging Inu-Yasha to the fiery pits of hell. She took her painting and walked back to her seat. 

"Ne Inu-Yasha, what did you make?" Sango asked as she leaned forward in the desk. 

Inu-Yasha sighed nervously as he walked to the front. Thank the gods his brother wasn't still here. This will be coming close to telling them how he really feels. Well, Miroku did pretty good so.. '_Oh yea, compare yourself with the lech_' He snorted lightly as he set the medium sized canvas on the easel. "Well, I chose to sketch and color in with colored pencils and chalk" He pulled the cloth off. Miroku, Sango and Kagome gasped simultaneously. Inu-Yasha hoped that was a good thing. The Canvas was a colored sketch of Inu-Yasha standing behind Kagome with his arms wrapped around her waist. She wore a slight blush on her cheeks. On his right side stood Miroku holding his staff and Shippou on his shoulder. On his left was Sango in her kimono with her boomerang on her back and Kiarara at her feet. Both wore simple content smiles. "I uh .. didn't really .. you know .. know what to draw .. but uh .." Inu-Yasha blushed slightly "I guess .. all of you are what matter most to me" He said quietly as he gathered his things and sat down. 

Kikyou shot him a glare, got up from her seat and walked out of the room. Kouga followed behind, but not before he gave a last glare to Inu-Yasha. Miroku and Sango both told Inu-Yasha how great and accurate the picture looked. He smiled slightly and shrugged. 

They all helped Kagome put the art supplies away in it's proper place after washing them off. They all started to walk out the door when Inu-Yasha's eyes suddenly widened and he bolted back to his cubicle. Once behind the curtain he let out a soft sigh of relief. He smiled as he started to pick the papers strewn about on the desk. He stopped to look at them. Each one was a single portrait of Kagome in various forms. One was of her sleeping, nestled tightly in her sleeping bag. Another was of Kagome playing with Shippo, only Kagome was the only one colored in. He filtered through a few more and stopped at the last one. It was of her sitting on the lip of the well. Her arms on each side of her, holding her in place on the well. Her hair blowing gently in the invisible wind. A peacefull smile across her lips. Again, she was the only thing colored in. He thought it was by far the best one he drew. The she looked the most beautiful in. But then he opted for a group picture. And it was in truth that he said they all mattered. Because they did. He gently rolled them up and stuffed them in his haori. He moved the curtain back and walked towards the rest of the group. 

They all wore a confused look. He grinned sheepishly "I thought I forgot to put away the chalk pieces" Kagome giggled and held the door open for them. Once they were out, she shut off the light and locked the door. 

Today was very eventful. In a way, they all got to see a piece of each other in a way they never have before. And by doing this project. Even the coldest one, found out just what matters the most.   
  


------------------   
Mini A/N: Yes yes, aren't they all so artistic!! Who knew! Kyoukan translates into 'Instructor'. I couldn't think of anything better than that lol. *shrugs* It's not like she had a big part anyways lol. Well I hope you liked. Remember to review!! It helps us authors when you do! XD 

~Keiyuki   
  
  



End file.
